fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkest Knight infobase
Please Note: This is a work in progress and not complete. Welcome to the Darkest Knight Infobase page! This site is dedicated to all information regarding The Darkest Knight, Book 1 of Lunarwolf79's Dark Times Saga. Here you will find information on all the characters, factions, places, religion, power groups, and spirituality covered in the story. If you would like to read the book itself, it can be found at http://www.fictionpress.com/s/2656228/1/The_Darkest_Knight. This site is for reference purposes only, for those people who wish to go behind the scenes of the stories. Historical From here you can discover about the history of the world of The Dark Times saga and how it is recorded. Calendars Timeline (Ancient) Timeline (Modern) Click Darkest Knight: Historical For more information. Major Characters The following is a list of the major characters who are encountered in Darkest Knight, Book one of The Dark Times saga. Noctus, Selee Elven Shadonian Knight: is the main character of the story. Lord Gruttath of The Red Skulls, Orc Champion. Ianna Brook, Human Priestess of Eleanor. Thomas Morsden, Human Farmhand. Queen Shadina, Unselee Queen of the Elves. Prince Moonsfell, mixed heritage Prince of the Elves. Lunathian, Obtenus abberation. Draegus(Unknown species) Hobart Granitain, Dwarven craftsman & warrior. Galtark, Selee Elven Druid of Goldenleaf Minor Characters Sergeant Kaideen, Unselee Elven Crimson Elite Inquisitor Radeireth, Unselee Elven torturer Grunthia of The Bloodmane, Orc Beastmistress and huntress. Captain Bloodmoon, Selee Elven Shadonian Captain. Lady Darkcaste, Selee Elven Shadonian Knight. Scoutmaster Darksong, Selee Elven Royal Guard. Elder Lothak, Orc Shaman. General Sarduk Warlord and Chief of The Stonegrip Clan. Vincent, Human of unknown origin Captain Nattaris Unselee Elven Crimson Elite (Captain on 86th Wing) Lord Braxhar of Dellis'sa'lei, Selee Elven Shadonian Master Keeper Ilyathwyn, Selee Elven Druid of Goldenleaf Historical Characters King Darkstrider of The Selee Fae. Queen Twilight of The Unselee Fae. Emperor Olidavius I of Humanity. King Dalamarn of The Selee Fae. King Bolthar II of The Dwarves. The World The World in the Second Age was divided into three major continents. Each of these were home to one or more of Ashur or Ashen races and many battles of ideological, territorial and religious significance existed. On the map at the top of this page major cities are designated by a letter followed by a number (E1 designated as 'Elven City, number 1') and these are listed below: Aralcon Aralcon CH1 = The Changeling Capital city of Naddik CH2 = Haddalis city CH3 = Laddinav city Ath Ath E1 = The (new) Elven Capital city of Dara-Vell(Eclipse) E3 = Tella'bei'skri(May'nai Keep) E4 = Dala'sheyeen (Goldenleaf) E5 = Dellis'sa'lei (Blackdawn) E6 = The Ruins of Vaguul'Sa (Darkholde) Orlia Orlia H1 = The Human Capital of Imperius City H2 = Haven Village H3 = Greyfields H4 = Westbridge Town H5 = The city of Hope H6 = Seerstown H7 = Fort Easthold H8 = Redsands H9 = Calm E2 = Elven ruins of Sina’Gan’Nye (Starfall) D1 = Dwarven Capital city of Vakkan(Gold) D2 = Dellishn city(Jade) D3 = Hutmue city(Onyx) D4 = Baddal city(Crystal) D5 = Herdis the military city(Marble) D6 = Taybene city(Slate) DR1 = The Draconian Capital city of Fang DR2 = The ruins of WhiteClaw C1 = Crosswinds O1 = The Orc Capital of Val'dur city O2 = Dache-Yar military outpost O3 = Sezzek-ba military outpost O4 = Kara-dek milirary outpost O5 = Tordal-Si city G1 = Golbinoid Capital city of Chi'dii(Barter) G2 = Bazzaki city(Tinker) G3 = Sakkhim city(Hack) G4 = Dellit city(Shore) T1 = Jabbak(Frost) The Spirit Realm & The Art The Ashur Races Known collectively as 'The Older Races' or sometimes 'The Ancients', The Ashur were considered the first races to develop civilised society in the known world. They consist of five major races: The Elves (A.K.A: The Fair Folk) The Dwarves The Changelings The Draconians The Landris (Extinct) The Ashen Races 'The Younger Races' as they are collectively known comprise the five most dominant species that have risen to power since the decline of the Ashur. They are: The Humans The Orcs The Trolls The Centaur The Goblins Power Groups Elven 'Fair Folk' Power Groups: By the Second Age there were six notable forces within the Fair Folk infrastructure. These included: *Elven: The Crimson Elite *Elven: Goldenleaf *Elven: Marauders *Elven: The Rebellion (The Royal Guard) *Elven: The Shadonian Order *Elven: The Twilight Court More indepth information on each of these groups can be found here: Elven Power Groups Changeling Power Groups *Changeling: Shrike *Changeling: The Grey *Changeling: The Unseen More indepth information on each of these groups can be found here: Changeling Power Groups Human Power Groups: *Human: Dunemen *Human: Empire of The Dawn *Human: Knights of The Blade *Human: The Had'a'la More indepth information on each of these groups can be found here: Human Power Groups Orc Power Groups: *Orc: The Orc War Machine *Orc: The Thirteen Great Clans More indepth information on each of these groups can be found here: Orc Power Groups Dwarven Power Groups: *Dwarf: Cavernous *Dwarf: Obsidian *Dwarf: The Earthen Brotherhood *Dwarf: The Hammers of Bronzeheir *Dwarf: The Whitebeard Lords More indepth information on each of these groups can be found here: Centaur Power Groups *Centaur: Pathfinders *Centaur: Star Runners *Centaur: Thunderhooves *Centaur: The Crosspear Nomads More indepth information on each of these groups can be found here: Troll Power Groups *Trolls: The Delath-Ni *Trolls: The Sca'Rakk More indepth information on each of these groups can be found here: Draconian Power Groups *Draconian: Eternum *Draconian: The Emerald Stand *Draconian: The Golden More indepth information on each of these groups can be found here: Goblin Power Groups *Goblin: The Goblin Consortium More indepth information on The Goblin Consortium can be found here: Navigation Back to Dark Times Saga Infobase Category:Fantasy Category:Fan Fiction